


(TM) Miya Atsumu

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Feelscember 2k18 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Atsumu, bego-mu asli natural atau sekadar dibuat-buat, sebenarnya…?”





	(TM) Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Atsumu ternistakan, lagi  
> \- Suna gemes + eneg  
> \- Osamu ndadak pingin oplas  
> \- implied PDKT gagal...?

“Jadi ceritanya, kamu beliin ini buat Kita-san.”

 

Anggukan lemas dari si pirang hasil salon.

 

Suna menyipitkan mata—yang dasarnya sudah sipit. Lihat, matanya sudah seperti sepasang garis lurus sekarang, saking takjubnya dia pada _kebodohan_ seorang Miya Atsumu. Bando dengan hiasan kuping rubah diangkat dengan cara dicapit ibu jari dan jari telunjuk; digantung agak jauh dari wajahnya yang kini tampak tak karuan. Ekspresi kasihan, ingin tertawa, miris, dan lain-lain bercampur jadi satu.

 

“Kamu beliin _ini_. Buat _Kita-san_. Terus minta dia pasang pose _unyu_.”

 

“Soalnya ‘kan—“

 

“Atsumu, bego-mu asli natural atau sekadar dibuat-buat, sebenarnya…?”

 

Sementara Atsumu sibuk balas memisuhi Suna, Osamu memilih menyumbat telinga dengan earphone dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu di playlist ponselnya. Pura-pura tidak kenal dua makhluk yang tengah memperdebatkan bando kuping rubah itu, _di tengah taman kota_ , jadi satu-satunya pilihan yang ia miliki sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Feelscember 18: Amazed. 
> 
> Kapan trio sengklecc ini muncul lagi di manga, duh Gusti. Kangen ini... /cri
> 
> Akhir kata, _thanks for reading~_


End file.
